


Emergency Broadcast [Part 1]

by CharlieRhees



Series: Emergency Broadcast [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/CharlieRhees
Summary: Carla moves into a new town and her neighbours are strange. The question is why?





	Emergency Broadcast [Part 1]

My neighbours are strange. Since the moment I had moved into the neighbourhood, they all seemed to be on edge like they were waiting for something to happen. I had asked the couple living next to me why everyone seemed on edge but all they did was look scared and scampered away. I had stood in the middle of the pavement and watched them go. The same happened to everyone I asked and I shook it off, minding my own business as I went about getting a job. I found an office job near where I lived and was thankfully hired. After a few weeks of normalcy, going to work and coming back home to lay on the couch watching shitty tv, I had forgotten all about the strange way my neighbours were acting.

It came up again in my head when I overheard the couple from next door talking about if there was going to be another drill. Drill for what though? I shook my head as the voices stopped and I realised they had noticed I was eavesdropping on them. I quickly apologised and went my merry way to work. However, I couldn’t concentrate on the work in front of me as the words were floating around in my head.

When I got back home I did my usual routine of getting food and sitting on the couch to watch some shitty tv. As I was finally starting to doze off the ground shook slightly. It wasn’t enough to be considered an earthquake, it was more like if a huge machine was rumbling down the street. I could hear the neighbours shouting about something or another but I wasn’t paying full attention to them. I heard a few words here and there. Something that really stuck to me was the sentence the wife said: “Another week before it’s back.”

I was confused as to what the thing was. Was it a storm? I was used to getting alerts for storms so if that was it there was really no reason for the locals to be acting so strangely. Especially if it seemed like it had happened before. I relaxed back into my chair, content with my discoveries and brushed off what had just happened.

The next morning the neighbours weren’t any calmer if anything they seemed even more agitated. Again I decided to leave them alone and went on my merry day. I passed the local church on my way to work, as usual, but I noticed a line just on the outskirts of the church ground that hadn’t been there the day before. That wasn’t strange though. The strange thing was that there were now guards patrolling the area near the church. Why would a town like this need guards? Especially in a church. I stayed for a few more seconds to take a good look at what the guards were carrying. They didn’t have any weapons so it wasn’t that serious, but they still had some sort of armour on them. A guard looked towards me and we locked eyes. He was trying to hide the fear in his eyes with a blank look, but I could see through it and I felt a wave of discomfort go through me. I quickly moved on, not wanting to be near the church and that guard any longer.

Nothing else has happened recently so I have nothing else to add, but when something happens I’ll be sure to update you. The ground shaking still comes every night on the dot. Maybe I’ll finally find out what that’s about. 


End file.
